Mystery of the White Wolf
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: When a wolf suddenly appears at the Pole, no one is sure where it came from or why it is there now. Not only is there a wolf suddenly at the Pole, but then the Guardians have to go in search of a missing item. Summary might not make sense now but I think the story is a lot better XD T because I'm careful.
1. The White Wolf

_**An: Ok, so this is a new story that I'm going to try to keep going. I think it might be quite a few chapters long or maybe not. I hope you like it! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the **_**_characters_**

* * *

_It was cold but bright, I could feel my paws contacting the cold snow as I ran but it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable at all. It was strange, but I think I liked the feeling of the snow. A strange feeling of joy filled me even though I knew that I should have been panicking. It seemed like it had been forever since I had started running, I felt tired but I kept going. I may have forgotten most of what had happened before but one thing was perfectly clear to me now: I had to find the Guardians._

* * *

Inside the workshop, the yetis heard a strange sound outside of the back door to the workshop. It was sharp almost howl-like but it sounded like this animal had never made that noise in its whole life. I sounded horrible, almost as if the animal was dying.

One of the yetis pointed to the back door and instructed his fellow yeti to put the animal out of its misery. The other yeti agreed and then walked from his station to the door, he unlocked it and then swung the door open easily. As soon as the door was open, a white blur jumped at the yeti, tackling him to the ground with a grunt.

The yeti looked up to the animal and found himself looking at a massive yet handsome white wolf, the wolf barked something to him and then panted happily before hopping off of the yeti and bounding down the hallway. The yeti jumped up and then yelled gibberish so that the other yetis could hear. Soon some of the other yetis were chasing after the white wolf; the wolf however was quick and agile.

The white wolf would just look over his shoulder and smile brightly back at the yetis, he seemed to love the chase which was probably the only reason the animal was inside the workshop in the first place. Soon though the wolf skidded to a stop at a room, North's office. The wolf leaped through the door and then disappeared inside it, the startled exclaims and then a deep laugh proved what the yetis thought and then saw.

The white wolf was barking at North and Tooth as he circled them, the wolf seemed frantic and his ears were laid back but all he got was a few pats from North and then the man looked towards the yetis, "How did he get inside the workshop?"

All of the yetis pointed towards the yeti that had opened the door, North looked a little bit surprised at first but then spoke in a calm but stern voice, "Phil, I didn't think you of all people would allow an animal run around the workshop."

The wolf barked in protest and then bit North's sleeve to try and tell him that it wasn't the yeti's fault. North looked down to the wolf and then the wolf let go before barking to him again: _"It wasn't his fault, I jumped on him and then ran inside. But I had to find you guys!" _

"Why?" North asked the wolf and then wolf smiled brightly now that he knew that North could understand him.

_"There was this big mistake, I'm not-…"_ The wolf stopped short when a scent touched his nose, he turned his head towards the door to the office just in time to see Bunny come into the room. The wolf growled and then lowered closer to the ground as his ears shoved forward.

"Hey, North have you seen-." Bunny paused when he saw the wolf growling at him, "Oi, what's this doing here?"

"Just stay still, Bunny. We'll try to calm it down." Tooth said as she went on one side of the wolf and North went on the other.

The wolf seemed focused on Bunny, he didn't even seem to notice that North or Tooth were still there. The wolf readied himself to jump at any moment, just one signal and he would attack.

"Without Frost here, I think it will stay nice and still. Besides, I'm over the whole being chased around like a common-." Bunny was cut off when a toy siren went off outside the office, the sound crashed into the room with startling volume.

The wolf's pupils shrunk and then it let loose a snarl as it launched itself at Bunny, Bunny reacted right away and panicked. He ran out of the room with the prey driven wolf right behind him, they were mere blurs as they ran around the workshop. Bunny was fast but the wolf seemed to be running with the wind, the wolf snapped at Bunny's back paw and then growled when it missed.

"North! Tooth! Get this crazy dingo off me!" Bunny cried back as the two Guardians rushed out of the room.

"Where's Sandy?" North asked as an idea came to him.

"I don't know." Tooth said nervously.

As if on cue, Sandy floated down in front of the globe and then a question mark appeared above his head.

"No time, Sandy. Can you knock him out?" North pointed, or at least tried to, at the wolf as he continued to chase Bunny.

Sandy nodded and then made a ball of Dream Sand in his hands before taking careful at the wolf, he tried to get a clear shot but then a big "X," appeared above his head and he shook his head.

Tooth, having understood the message, cuffed her hands over her mouth and called over to Bunny, "Bunny! You have to slow the wolf down!"

"What!? Have you all lost it!?" Bunny cried indignantly as he kept running, the wolf jumped onto one of the tables, knocking over several of the toys.

The wolf paused and looked down to the toys; many of them fell off the edge and broke. The wolf lowered his ears and whimpered. Before the wolf could do or say anything else, the Dream Sand hit him across the muzzle and he stumbled off of the table with a yelp of surprise.

He tried to get back onto his paws but the sand started to take effect, he saw the Guardians watching him as the darkness of sleep clouded his eyes. A feeling of betrayal filled him, he laid back his ears and whimpered again as he could no longer fight the sleep. His last thought was: _I failed…_

* * *

_**An: Alright, firsts things first: Yes, North can understand and talk to animals, you probably have already guessed that but just clearing it up. And you may notice that Jack isn't there, feel free to let me know where you think he is (Be nice though.) and please review! :D (Again, be nice.)**_


	2. Old Rivals Meet

_**An: Ok, I got a few reviews on the last chapter and I would like to answer or reply to them here, so here it goes:**_

_**julian018: Thank you, I really appreciate the review ^^**_

_**keembur: I'm glad you liked the first chapter ;) And that is a wonderful guess, I can't really answer it though. Thanks for the review :)**_

_**puppydog28: You review came just in time XD Again I can't really answer that, but thanks for the review! :D**_

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters _**

* * *

_I felt something on my muzzle, I tried to move my mouth but something kept it shut. I heard the dull sounds of what had to be the workshop, but why would they keep me in here? I sniffed the air and smelled several stale scents but one stood out against the rest, _**Bunny…**

* * *

"Oi, don't even think about it, dingo." Bunny said as the wolf lifted his head slightly above the ground and stared at the Pooka, "You are trapped and muzzled, I have the upper hand now."

The wolf whimpered and then laid his head back down before sighing in defeat, this surprised Bunny. "What, you're not even going to protest?" He asked and then wolf just looked up to him with tired blue eyes before laying his head onto his right paw and looking away from Bunny.

"Ok, well North, Tooth and Sandy went out to find Frost. Then we will all decide what to do with you." Bunny told the wolf and then the wolf lowered his ears but otherwise ignored Bunny.

Suddenly, there was a voice outside the room and in the workshop, "Hey! Let me go already! Ow, I have legs you know!"

The wolf lifted his head to the voice and Bunny turned around just in time to see Phil drop something in the door way, Phil said something in gibberish and then walked away.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" The person called after Phil as he rubbed his head.

"Jack? Err-…frost, when did you get here?" Bunny asked him as the wolf watched the new person carefully.

_No way…How is this possible?_ The wolf thought as his ears shoved forward and a deep growl started in his throat.

"Oh, hey Bunny. Where'd you get the wolf?" Jack pointed to the white canine as it stood up.

"Oi, lay back down you crazy dingo!" Bunny ordered but the wolf lunged forward before stopping just inches from both Bunny and Jack.

"Whoa, looks like you have your hands full there, Bunny." Jack smirked as he started to walk out of the room but Bunny stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, you stay here and watch the dingo while I go get the others." Bunny said and then he rushed out of the room before Jack could say anything else.

"Go figure," Jack commented and then he looked to the wolf who was still growling at him, "Looks like you're not helping your case."

_"You are a selfish liar and you will pay for this!"_ The wolf snarled as his hackles raised and his ears shoved forward, he bared as much of his teeth as he could but only the very bottom of them showed through the muzzle.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the crazy mutt and I'm the Guardian. As soon as the others come back, I'll make sure they put you somewhere no one will find you." Jack said simply as he started to head out of the room.

_"Why are you doing this?" _ The wolf asked, a worried tone coming into his voice as his ears laid back slightly.

"Don't act like you don't remember, you know what you did and now you will know how it feels to be alone." Jack told him before he walked completely out of the room, leaving the trapped wolf to just sit and wait until someone either freed him or at least fed him.

* * *

It wasn't long when the other four Guardians returned to find their youngest member waiting for them, they all greeted him and then Sandy noticed that Jack was missing something. He made a question mark appear above his head and then made an image of some kind of stick above his head.

"My staff?" Jack asked and then with a gasped he looked around for it, "Ah! Where is it!?"

"You lost your staff? How did you get to the Pole without it?" Bunny asked, though he smirked at the winter spirit's panic.

"I had it when I got here…Someone must have taken it." Jack said as he looked around again.

"But who would steal it?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know but…" Jack paused as he tried to think where it could have gone.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll find it." North assured the young winter spirit. "We will all help you find it, no matter how long it takes."

"But, what about the wolf?" Jack asked.

"We will figure that out later, first let's find your staff." North said and the other Guardians agreed, but Jack seemed to be a little nervous leaving the wolf alone. He pushed back the sick feeling and then followed the others as they went to figure out where to start looking.

* * *

_**An: Alright guys, I hope you guys like this new chapter. And please let me know if you have any other ideas about what's going on or what you think might happen later on. Thank you so much for the favorites and follows, please review! (Be nice XD)**_


	3. Into the Darkness

**_An: Ok, finally got the next chapter up. Yay! XD Anyway, I got a few more reviews and I'd like to address them here:_**

**_Guest review: Why thank you, but I think it may go too fast from here on ^^;_**

_**SilverDragon00: What a creative idea! :D In fact, I think you may find that your idea is used (in a way) at some point. I hope you don't mind!**_

_**Ok, back to the story!**_

* * *

_A shivering darkness surrounded me, threatening to suffocate me in its razor sharp grip. The darkness lifted and I could hear a voice…no, voices._

_"Talon? Talon!" A female voice cried out in fear and then I heard a male voice speak._

_"Crystal?" The male voice asked and then I could see a young grey wolf standing in the clearing of a forest, the grey wolf picked something up from the ground and then bolted forward just as a brown a white figure landed on a branch overlooking the scene. The figure watched the wolf and then seemed to disappear into the night._

_The last thing I heard was a gasp and then an earsplitting howl caused me to jump awake._

* * *

The wolf looked around franticly, he was still in the room but no one else was in the room with him. Soon an all too familiar feeling sunk into the wolf's heart as he laid his head back down on his paws, he let loose a deep sigh and laid back his ears. He was alone, again… His ear twitched as he heard a sound outside of the room, he lifted his head and then gazed at the door. _The yetis…_ Was all that he thought and then he sat up, he just had to get their attention, but how?

He looked down to the muzzle still on his snout; he opened his mouth to test how far he could spread it before the muzzle hindered him further. He opened it about part of the way from what he needed and he whimpered softly before looking around to find some way to at least loosen the muzzle. When he couldn't really find anything, he began to claw at the straps. He growled as he missed the strap and cut his nose but continued, after a few more cuts the muzzle was off and the wolf lifted his head before letting loose a howl.

He put his whole effort into the song that he was howling, frost laced the window outside and the wind howled softly as if trying to join in his song. As soon as the wolf heard the wind, he was comforted. He then gave it all that he had, his howl increased in volume and he could hear footsteps approaching the room that he was in.

The wolf stopped howling and then watched the door; he got ready to pounce just as the door opened. The wolf paused and stared up at the person in the doorway, "Will you just be quiet already?"

The wolf growled as he shoved his ears forward and got closer to the ground, _"Alright, I want answers. Why are you posing as me? It's not my fault that your own Nightmares turned on you."_

The person laughed, "You really think that's who I am?"

The wolf stopped growling and stared up at the person as he continued to talk, "No, no. The name's Talon, and I know yours. Frost, Jack Frost, correct?"

The wolf blinked and then lowered his ears, _"Yes…"_

"Great, now that we know each other's names let's get down to business." Talon said as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

Jack growled deeply as Talon circled him, his hackles raised as his whole body trembled in preparation to fight. "Oh, please." Talon rolled his eyes at Jack, "You aren't very threatening in this form, especially without your staff."

_"What do you have against me!?"_ Jack asked with a poorly hidden growl behind his voice.

"My family, Jack. That's what I have against you." Talon said as he brushed back the white hair that was a perfect copy of Jack's own hair in his original form. "And trust me, by the time I'm finished here, I will see that things are set right."

_"What do you mean?"_ Jack asked, a concerned tone coming into his voice as his ears laid further back.

Talon laughed humorlessly, "Like I would pour my heart and soul for you to butcher."

_"I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone who didn't threaten my friends or the children."_ Jack said more to assure himself.

"Ironic, huh? That you became a Guardian even after you killed several young." Talon said dryly, though the look on his face just bordered sorrow.

_"What?"_ Jack asked in pure shock, he took a step back and the chain attached to his hind paw clinked on the ground.

"You really don't remember?" Talon said, a deep frown crossed his face that could only be described as disappointment. Talon took a few more steps closer to the winter spirit and with a growl in his voice he spoke again, "Well then, let me refresh your memory."

The room around Jack darkened until he couldn't see anything, it felt like the shadows were swallowing him whole and he struggled to free himself before his own vision failed. The last thing he saw was a massive wolf standing over him with wild yellow eyes.

* * *

_**An: Yes, Jack is the wolf XD It was pretty obvious, either that or you guys are really smart...must be that you guys are smart :D And no, it wasn't Pitch. (sorry XD) I'd like you to meet, Talon! (Totally original name, I know...) Anyway, please review and thanks for the favs, follows, reviews and thank you for reading too! :D**_


	4. A Past Revealed

**_An: Ok, this one is pretty long and explains a few things. XD I got a review that I would like to address first though. XD_**

**_Kayla (Guest): Remember, Talon said "young," All of those ideas are very good and this review was really nice to see, pretty long and I appreciate it :)_**

**_Ok, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters. Talon however is mine. XD _**

* * *

_The darkness the surrounded me, it was cold…And coming from me that's really saying something. There was a clear difference between the fun snow kind of cold and this heartless cold that now seemed to engulf me, the candles light fought the darkness for a while but then even their precious glow was silenced by the bitter cold. I could not open my eyes, or move my legs. All I could do was lay there as the darkness swirled around me, even the air was stale. I longed for the wind that had kept me company for all those years but I was sure that it had flow away after I stopped howling._

_Suddenly, I felt something nudge my shoulder. The first time was considerate but the next time it felt like I was kicked, I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see a massive grey and white wolf standing next to me._

* * *

"Ah, you're awake." The wolf said as he swished his tail and flicked his ear, "I'm slightly impressed, Frost. Not many can handle my powers let alone get up so soon after I use them."

Jack groaned as he laid back his ears and winced, "W-Who are you?"

"Come now, it's still me." The wolf said as he looked to the other white wolf with his piercing yellow eyes, "Just because I don't look like you now doesn't mean I'm not still here."

"Talon? W-Where are we?" Jack asked as he looked around the forest.

"We are just outside Burgess, our home." Talon explained as he looked to the ground under his paws, he held back the tears that threatened to pour down his face.

"Our?" Jack asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, this forest surrounding us now was my home." Talon said with some sense of pride, "This is where my pack had prospered for many generations."

Then Talon frowned deeply, "That is, until the humans came into our land."

Jack looked to Talon, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Talon snorted with an irritated flick of his ear. "Everything here was in perfect harmony, the other packs of wolves kept to their territories, food was plenty and pups flourished."

"Then the humans came, at first my mother's pack had fled away from them and stayed with a neighboring pack. The other pack didn't mind them staying since the food was still plenty, that's when my parents met. My father was from the neighboring pack and my mother was from the other, when the two packs merged they formed a bond that was sealed with pups."

Talon paused and then with a sigh he continued, "I was part of their first and only litter, I was the first born and one of the two males in a litter of six."

"Now I know what you must be thinking: 'This has nothing to do with me or the other humans.' Well listen up," Talon growled and Jack just nodded, he wasn't really submitting. He needed to know why this wolf was so angry with him that was all.

"Everything was perfect, however the food was getting harder and harder to find. Often my father had to travel two days' worth back and forth just to provide enough for us to eat. One day however, he found some prey trapped behind some fallen trees. Seeing the perfect opportunity for a good meal for our family, he jumped the trees and then attacked the fluffy prey. The creatures let out an uproar of terrified wails as my father downed one…two…three of them."

"And that's when everything went wrong," Talon laid back his ears and then a several gunshots sounded on the other side of the trees. Jack jumped at the sudden sound and then saw a brown wolf jump through the trees and before starting to run off before another gunshot sounded, this time it was followed by a yelp from the wolf before it slammed onto the ground.

A man ran into the clearing and then looked over the wolf, "Dumb wolf," He commented and then he looked over his shoulder before calling back towards the small settlement, "Hey, Jack get over here! Another one thought he could get away with killing the livestock."

Jack gasped, could it be true? Before he could think further into it, sure enough a brown haired boy came running up to the man, "What happened?" He asked and then he saw the wolf, "Ah, dad. Not another one."

"Yes, they think they own everything." The boy's father said and then Talon growled.

"Stupid humans." He growled before the scene before them faded away to a cave. Talon stood up straight again and then continued his story, "After my father was shot, the humans used their traitorous hounds to track the scent back to my mother and my litter."

The scene changed to show a group of men and their sons coming to the clearing where the cave was, in front were several dogs that seemed ready to fight.

"My mother had smelled them before they had even come to the clearing; she hid me and my brother and sisters before going to take care of the problem. She had a different approach then what might have been deemed 'correct' by your human terms."

As soon as Talon had finished his sentence, a grey wolf charged out of the cave, its yellow eyes were wild and challenging as it bolted right for one of the men's sons.

"Jack!" One of the men yelled and then a gunshot sounded through the clearing, the wolf stopped with a yelp and then slammed into the ground. Everyone quickly looked towards the boy, the gun he was holding was still smoking but his brown eyes were wide and his arms shook in pure shock.

Just then, whimpering could be heard from the cave. The grey female wolf whimpered softly before she gave her last heave of breath, then she was still.

"W-What have I done?" The boy whispered in shock before he dropped the unloaded gun even as the whimpers continued.

Jack whimpered with his ears laid back, Talon continued his story just as the scene changed again. "Now of course the humans take the 'easy' way out," Jack looked to Talon and then heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"And while my little brother thought that the humans were there to have fun," The shadow of a young bright eyed pup showed up on the cave wall, "We all got an unwelcomed surprise."

More gunshots sounded and then another scene came up, a young grey and white pup padded out from behind a tall rock and then whimpered.

"Now I was all alone, and I would have met the same fate if it weren't for two passing by wolves."

The next scene showed two young wolves, they looked to have just become adults. The female was carrying the grey and white pup while the male glanced back to the den before continuing with his mate.

"They brought me to the river pack, the last pack that had little to no problems with the humans. I grew up there, and my new parents were kind even if we were at the bottom of the pack stats. Everything was wonderful."

"Right when I hit the mature age of one, I met the most wonderful female. We became mates and when she presented that she was about to bare pups I told her that we should find somewhere away from the pack to raise our pups. Since we were at the bottom of the pack we didn't want the alpha female thinking that we were trying to take her and her mate's place."

"That's when I made one of the worst mistakes of my life…" The same den from before showed up and then Talon continued, "I told my mate to den there, and soon she bore four wonderful pups."

"I began hunting for my mate and pups, but the food was scarce. I refused to steal from the humans in fear that the same thing would happen to my mate and pups, but one day me and my mate decided to take a chance. We would both have to hunt if our pups were to survive."

A young female brown wolf placed four pups behind a rock and then she and the grey and white wolf nuzzled before going separate ways.

"I hunted for a while before I finally spotted some prey," A tan rabbit appeared and then the grey and white wolf tackled it before the scene changed to when the wolf was carrying it back to the den. "That's when I heard a howl."

As if on cue, a sharp call sounded and the grey wolf dropped the rabbit and looked up towards the sky where the moon shone brightly. "Crystal?" The wolf asked and then his eyes widened before he grabbed the rabbit and rushed off.

"I went to check on the pups, and what I found was worse than what I could have imagined." The grey and white wolf skidded to a stop and stared wide eyed at three still pups lying on the den floor.

"No…no…" The grey and white wolf whimpered before he nuzzled the pups.

"The humans had beaten me to my pups; apparently they blamed wolves for the loss of some boy from their settlement. I knew then that I had to find my mate."

The grey and white wolf ran out of the den and dashed across the clearing, the scene changed just as Talon started talking again, "But, my mate wasn't lucky either…"

There in front of the grey and white wolf was the brown female, "When I found her, several icicles had crushed her."

The same howl that Jack had heard in his dream sounded and then they were back in the clearing and everything was calm.

"So you see Frost, you destroyed all the family I ever had. Before _and_ after you became Jack Frost. Your father killed my father, siblings and my pups. He helped you tear my family apart until I was all alone." Talon growled as his tail raised and his ears shoved forward, "And now I will see that things are set straight."

"But, Talon. You don't honestly believe that I meant to tear apart your family, do you?" Jack asked and then Talon snarled.

"You saw what happened! You shot my mother, killed my siblings and then to finish it off you destroyed my mate." Talon growled as he bared his teeth, "I searched many years for you, and in those years I became a Spirit. I guess it's some kind of cruel joke, but it has allowed me to track you down and now gives me the power to take care of things."

Talon swished his tail and then spoke again, "Oh, and there's no need for me to convince the Guardians to send you away. All I have to do is make sure they don't find your staff and then you will melt."

"What!?" Jack yelped.

"Yes. You see, without your staff you can become overheated. And what happens when ice gets warm?" Talon asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to melt?"

"Yes, and the fur might only speed up the process." Talon said before his yellow eyes flashed bright yellow, "Now, enough story time. Time to get back to business."

"Wait!" Jack howled but the darkness swallowed him too quickly, he fell back into a deep sleep just as the howl reached his ears once more.

* * *

**_An: Alright, so now that some things are explained, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! (Be nice. XD)_**


	5. Truths and Danger

**_An: Alright, I finally got this chapter done. XD Alright, I don't think I got any new reviews (Sorry if I forgot if any of you reviewed) so I guess onto the story!_**

* * *

_The darkness was all around me, again…But this time I fought it, I struggled to wake myself from this…it wasn't a nightmare but it sure felt like one. I felt something jump off of me and then I opened my eyes, and I was shocked at what I saw._

* * *

A massive dark wolf-like figure stood in front of Jack, it was just studying him as if it was purely disgusted. It started to growl a silent snarl but then a voice sounded from behind it, "Return to me, before the fools return and find _two_ wolves here."

The dark wolf snorted and then floated up, as it lifted it changed into some kind of dark energy before it flew at Talon. Talon changed back into the copy of Jack and then brushed back the white hair before looking at Jack. "Well, Frost. I hope you enjoy your last moments, because by the end of this day you will be no more." Talon smirked before he turned around towards the door, "I make sure that the yetis use the good mop to clean you off of the floor."

He then disappeared behind the door before shutting it. Jack watched him leave and then he started to pant softly as he looked around the room, he looked down to the shackle that kept him chained to the ground and then in an act of desperation he bit onto the chain and struggled to release it from his back paw. He felt heat rise inside him and then his paws felt wet, he spat out the chain and then gasped as he saw what was staining his paws.

"No…Not now…please not now…" Jack whispered and then he looked towards the door as he heard voices.

"Oi, is it just me or is frostbite acting a little…weird?"

"I guess he kind of is, it's not like him to just loose his staff like that…"

Jack let loose a weak howl to try and get their attention and he stopped when he felt too weak to continue, the door opened and then Bunny peeked his head in, "What's your problem, mate?"

_"Bunny! Please, it's me…Jack!"_ Jack barked and the Pooka's eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes at the winter spirit.

"Prove it." Bunny challenged.

Jack sighed and focused his powers, the ground under his paws frosted over and snow began to softly fall all around him. Jack stopped with a gasp as he felt lightheaded, his legs gave way and he crumbled onto the ground.

"Jack!" He heard the other Guardians yell as his vision began to blur, he then heard a little less familiar voice.

"So, you know now? Great, I was getting tired of being in this form anyway." That was when Jack blacked out.

* * *

"Well, it took you long enough…" Talon commented as he shifted his form to what looked like Jack might have looked like if he aged to the age of 25, but the white hair that would have resembled Jack's darkened to a color that was barely distinguishable as brown and the bright blue eyes that had been full of copied mischief changed into the wild yellow eyes that stared at them smugly. Soon a smug grin accompanied his eyes as he spoke once more, "And I thought that Guardians were supposed to be smart."

"Who are you?" Bunny asked defensively as Tooth touched Jack's shoulder before stoking his head nervously, Sandy looked for any traces of Nightmare Sand but found none.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself." Talon said almost too politely as he took a step towards them, Bunny pulled out his boomerangs in defense and North held his swords in readiness to fight. Talon ignored the two gestures and then went on, "My name is Talon, and I have no quarrel with you guys."

Talon then smirked before gesturing towards the still unconscious Jack, "Just with him."

"Oi, what do you want with frostbite?" Bunny nearly growled as he stood right between said winter spirit and Talon.

Talon looked exhausted as he glanced away as if he was bored, "I already told that story, too bad you'll never hear it."

"Look, why don't you tell us what's going on and we might just let you leave unharmed." Bunny ordered as the other Guardians looked to him, all of them except Jack of course.

"I think you have things backwards," Talon told him as his yellow eyes glowed dimly, "You see, I'm the one who's calling the shots here."

"And what makes you think that?" Bunny challenged, Talon smirked as he choked on a humorless laugh.

"I was hoping you would ask." He said and then he snapped his fingers, a dark shadow rose behind him and then two bright yellow eyes opened just as a dark-wolf landed in front of Talon, its lips curled back in a silent snarl. Dark swirls curved off of its paws, back and tail as it seemingly glared at the Guardians. "I'd like you all to meet Shadow, and he would be the reason why I 'think that.'"

Sandy noticed dark pieces that were collecting under Shadow's paws and pointed it out to North and Tooth, "Is that?" Tooth asked and then Shadow snarled fiercely at her as his hackles rose.

"It's ok." Talon said soothingly as he stroked Shadow's back, the dark-wolf growled pleasantly at Talon's touch, almost as if he was purring. Talon looked back up at the Guardians and then spoke again, "Just hand over Frost and we will leave you alone."

"No way," Bunny almost snarled as he held up his boomerangs in a more offensive posture, "You want him, well you're going to have to go through us first."

"Oh, what an interesting idea." Talon marveled and then he patted Shadow's side, the dark-wolf's eyes flashed a bright yellow and then the whole room seemed engulfed in a darkness. All of the Guardians winced at a wave of fear rushed through them, though the fear seemed forced and was clearly not their own as when the darkness lifted so did the feeling as well.

_"Don't forget to say goodbye to Frost."_ Talon's voice echoed through the room and then everything was quiet again.

Bunny looked back towards the others and found them huddling next to the white wolf that must have been Jack, Tooth had his head on her lap and she was stroking his neck nervously before looking up towards Bunny and saying: "He feels warm…way too warm…"

Bunny kneeled down and then noticed the water that was gathering around Jack, "You'll be alright, frostbite…You'll be alright…"

* * *

_**An: Ok, so now things get a little more serious. And just to clear something up real quick: Talon is **_**not****_ a shapeshifter, this should be explained later but feel free to guess on anything here. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review (but be nice please) :)_**


End file.
